divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Secrets of the Scroll
I Special: Dust To Dust One of the major ingredients the aspiring enchanter and poion-mixer should master is bone dust. In this case, success depends on the proper use of tools. A morter and pestle will always produce a fine-grain bone dust, whereas more redumentary or aggressive methods of grinding bones and skulls will leav you with a pile of useless splinters. Invest in a mortar and pestle before considering a cheap alternative. Pile after pile of fine and effective bone dust will be your reward for this small investment! II Special: Dust to Dust Pixie dust is to enchanting as kindling is to fire: one is the basis of the other. But never fear! You needn't go pixie-hunting and pixie-crushing unless you've scads of spare time and an iron stomach. No, first we begin with stardust. Fortunatlely, you needn't carve and crush a chuck from a constellation (unless again, you've the time and stomach). The stardust herb is relatively common and simply to crush to a fine powder. Combines with bonedust, you've a very powerful pixie dust indeed! But let's not leave the oft-forgotten moondust out of the equation! I won't bore you with the details, but suffice it to say a simple moonstone gem will suffice as fully as a chunk of the moon itself. Combine crushed moonstone (moondust) with stardust to create a fine pixie dust! III Rivellon's powers are many, and even without the intervention of we enchanters, her magic shines through even the most common objects. Sprinkled with a bit of pixie dust, these objects' natural powers are quite enhanced! A rabbit's paw, for instance, might only be of use to the most superstitious, but given a fine coating of pixie dust, the paw's magical properties spring to life! Held on a thread, rope, or ring the magical paw will bring great luck to its wearer. But the rabbit's paw is only the tip of the magical iceber... IV A gifted mage is also a calligrapher and an author, composing his own scrolls and even skillbooks. Before a magical book is procured however, an appropriate pot of ink and quill enchanted with pixie dust must be obtained. If you can't find a quill, A whittled feather does the job! V A fish can'tlive in the sky, and a magic spell can't live on mundane paper! Enchant paper with pixie dust to make a setting suitable for the magic that will flow through you. Once you've set magical quill to magical paper, allow your spirits to guide you. Surprise is magic's most endearing element, after all! VI If you find yourself in need of a sheet of paper while wandering the wilds (or a village of illiterates), you can easily create your own. Find some scraps of wood, dampen them, then fire them to create a perfectly useful leaf. VII They say Sire Brihtsturm had a magical weapon. The tale goes that Sir Brightsturm himself had imbued it with the tormented soul of a ghost. How he would go about that, no one may ever know, but it did make him hit harder, and he could sense when and where strikes and arrows were going to land. Unfortunately, successful though Sir Brightsturm may have been, the magic could not save his life. On the contrary: it had one drawback. Wielding the sword made his body carry a heavy burden, and as soon as he would leave the battlefield, he would appear and old, worn down man. Tired, sickly. Strong as he may have been, his body one day couldn't take it anymore, and he died a young man in an old body. VIII Facing elementas is a nasty business, but luckily for the adventurous enchanter, their magical essence can imbue countless objects with the power of the elements! IX Rubies are precious gems indeed, and humaniy's best friend against the harmful effects of weather and climate. Infusedin one's equipment, they can protect and adventurer through the direct landscapes, rom dry deserts to freezing tundra. X A blank book is an empty pot: its virtues ought not to be judged by what it lacks. The adept master of either is responsible for filling the former with a magical scroll adn the latter with meat and vegetables. ru:Секреты свитков Category:Original Sin books and notes